ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zelan
is an alien that first appeared in episode 31 of Return of Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.65 m (Original), 1.7 m *Weight: 46 kg, 60 kg (Geed), 70 kg (Taiga) *Origin: Planet Zelan History Return of Ultraman Two young children visited the MAT base, but while the girl was very talkative, the boy merely glared at Hideki Goh, the human host of Ultraman Jack, making him uneasy. He then telepathically talked to him, revealing his knowledge of him being Jack’s hosts and revealing himself as Alien Zelan and giving his threats of world domination, prodding him to turn into Jack to fight the kaiju. Go tried to stop the alien to protect the girl, but everyone believed he was a harmless child and restrained Go, letting him escape. No one believed his stories and soon, Alien Zelan released Plooma. As Goh and company attacked Plooma, Alien Zelan further prodded Goh to become Jack but Goh refused. Alien Zelan further tied MAT's hands by allowing Plooma to hold him in his human form, pretending to endanger him to prevent them from attacking the monster. Plooma soon finished his rampage, letting Alien Zelan float into the sky on a balloon where MAT 'rescued' him. In the hospital, Alien Zelan once again prodded Goh into attacking what everyone else saw as a harmless child, further tarnishing his reputation and getting the girl to trust him. But later that night, Alien Zelan used his remote to try to summon Plooma, only for a nurse to come in at that moment. Realizing she saw too much, Alien Zelan vaporized her with his eye beams, then laid back down as Plooma attacked. After Plooma was decapitated by the Ultra Bracelet, Jack tried to return it to his hand, only for Alien Zelan to take control of it and attack him with his own weapon! Jack was forced to evade the attacks from the Ultra Bracelet, even when Alien Zelan split it into hundreds of them. Alien Zelan soon managed to knock Jack to the ground with the barrage, then convert the Bracelet into a constricting weapon. The whole time, Alien Zelan had wanted Jack to appear so he could destroy him with his own weapon. Jack’s timer began to blink rapidly as the weapon tried to constrict his body to pieces. However, the MAT commander soon arrived, finding the alien, who tried to use his eye beams, only to be dodged and the commander to shoot his remote from his grasp, then shoot him in the throat. The mortally wounded alien staggered forwards and finally died, reverting back into his true form, allowing Jack to regain control of the Ultra Bracelet, making the alien’s plot all for naught. Trivia *Actor: Tetsuya Kaji *The suit would later be modified into Alien Mates. *The original Alien Zelan is one of the only enemies in the Ultra Series to gain control of one of the Ultra's signature weapon and be able to properly utilize it with efficiency. *Although not the first alien in the series, Alien Zelan is the first actual alien to appear. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Another Alien Zelan appeared as a Reionics. Alien Zelan appears in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey in a more adolescent form as opposed to the child-like original. In it he commands the monster Arstron against the monster Galberos and his master Alien Nackle. Try as he did, Arstron could barely hold his own against Galberos and soon exploded by the three-headed monster's fireballs, killing him and with Alien Zelan in the explosion. Trivia *Actor: Kiyoshi Okazaki *The Alien Mates suit from Ultraman Mebius was modified into Alien Zelan for said alien's appearance, akin to how the original Alien Zelan suit was modified into the Alien Mates suit in Return of Ultraman. Ultraman Orb Alien Zelan made a cameo appearance in Ultraman Orb. He was chased by Ittetsu Shibukawa after investigating a crime scene involving paint and a chalk outline and presumably killed off screen by a shot from the VTL captain's rifle. Trivia *The Alien Zelan suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for this reappearance. Ultraman Geed Prior to the series, an infiltrating Alien Zelan appeared in Moa's flashback, where he was seen taken care of by her. In the present day, another Zelan (unknown if he is the same individual from the past or not) worked as an AIB undercover field agent. When tasked with observing Kei Fukuide, Kei caught onto their plan and destroyed the device keeping the alien disguised. The forceful removal of the disguise caused it great pain and compromised the mission. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Zelan named appeared in this series. He planted Gymaira on Earth so that it would absorb the planet's magic power, but it got hungry and started to eat people's life energy as well, causing them to not be able to have dreams. Oshoro also factors this in, as people would become mindless drones that can be easily conquered. Oshoro finds Maria, a witch, and wants to use her to control Gymaira as the instruction manual he had stated that only a magic user can control Gymaira. He captures Maria in his spaceship and uses his device to call upon Gymaira from the underground, but it accidentally summons Pagos instead. Getting into a brief fight with Homare Souya, he is hurt and teleports away, but not before saying that he would not give up. Frustrated at his plan being foiled, Oshoro took Gymaira into hiding. However, Kirisaki approached him and transformed into Ultraman Tregear, and then knocked him out. The next time he appears, he attacks Maria, but she manages to deal with him. After Gymaira's defeat, Oshoro flies away in his spaceship. Trivia *Oshoro using a device to call monsters is a tribute/reference to the original Zelan, who used a device to control Plooma. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Another Alien Zelan is set to appear in the movie. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Zelan can turn himself into a human. *Telepathy: Alien Zelan can contact others through telepathy. *Remote Controller: Alien Zelan had a special radio that controls Plooma and can possess Ultra weapons. *Disintegration Ray: Alien Zelan can fire a blue ray from his eyes that evaporates victims. :;Reionics *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Zelan can use his Battle Nizer to control his monster, Arstron. :;Ultraman Taiga *Remote Controller: Oshoro has a device that can summon monsters from the underground, but is subject to error. *Teleport: Oshoro can teleport away if he wishes to. OshoroDisguise.png|Human Disguise OshoroDevice.png|Remote Controller OshoroTP.gif|Teleport Gallery Ultragalaxyneozelan.png Alien Zelan GeedI.png Alien Zelan Geed II.png|The Alien Zelan of AIB Oshoro(Taiga).jpg|Oshoro id:Alien Zelan Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju Category:Undefeated Villians